Penis enlargement, sometimes euphemistically called male enhancement, are techniques alleged to increase the girth, length, or hardness of the human penis. Procedures range from manual exercises to stretching devices and surgical procedures, with reports of successes and failures around the world. While some of these are known to be outright hoaxes, other techniques, such as surgery, can produce some measure of success.
Little legitimate scientific research has been done specifically on penile enlargement, so any claims of significant and permanent enlargement tends to be anecdotal. There are also risks inherent to some of the more invasive procedures, with negative outcomes ranging from the tearing of skin and scarring, to permanent loss of sexual function. Due to the speculative nature of any hope for “improvement” and the many known cases of permanent injury involved in this endeavor, many medical professionals are skeptical of the subject.
At present, there is no proof of any non-surgical technique that permanently increases either the thickness or length of a normal penis. However, many of the techniques are meant only to temporarily lengthen the penis, even under optimal conditions. For example, drugs that promise to lengthen a penis increase are intended to increase the blood flow to the penis. However, this does not physiologically change the penis size.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device which can permanently extend the length of a penis. Further, there is a need in the art for the device to do so without surgery.